If I Only Had A Heart
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 12, 2000 (En:) February 17, 2001 |continuity= }} While BlackWarGreymon and Agumon explore the meaning of life, Arukenimon and Mummymon turn their attention to the fabled Destiny Stones, and the DigiDestined aren't far behind. Synopsis Tentomon informs the team that Arukenimon and Mummymon were searching for the rumored Destiny Stones which according to prophecy if destroyed a great catastrophe would fall upon the Digi-World. They find one and set Knightmon on it. The kids come in to fight him. Knightmon destroys part of it causing BlackWarGreymon great pain while he was talking with . He rushes off and destroys Knightmon and then he destroys the Destiny Stone. Evacuating the area immediately the kids leave. Little do they know what's in store for them... Featured characters (32) * (36) * (36) |c3= * (13) * (15) * (32) |c4= * (10) * (17) * (32) * (32) |c5= *Tuskmon (2) *Monochromon (3) *Snimon (4) *''Kuwagamon'' (5) *''Airdramon'' (6) * (18) * (24) * (27) * (28) * (29) |c6= *Mammothmon (7) *' ' (8) *' ' (9) *'Knightmon' (16) * (30) * (31) |c7= *' ' (1) |c8= * (19) * (22) |c11= *''Unidentifiable Digimon defeated by BlackWarGreymon'' }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Arukenimon: "Tell me I didn't see what I just saw!" Mummymon: "Well, if what you saw was four large Mammothmon disintegrating, then I can't tell you that 'cause that's what you saw!" :—BlackWarGreymon's power surprises even his creators. BlackWarGreymon: "I defeat my opponent so easily. It's not enough. I still feel an emptiness inside. No matter what I do, nothing seems to fill this void. WHY DO I FEEL SO EMPTY!?" :—Nothing seems to fill the void inside BlackWarGreymon. Mummymon: "There IS an easy way to end your suffering." BlackWarGreymon: "How do you propose I do that?" Mummymon: "Just simply forget about all these feelings nonsense and follow orders like you're supposed to!" :—Despite his comedic nature, Mummymon isn't without ruthlessness. Jun: "All you ever think about is eating, sleeping, and playing video games. What a simple creature you are." Davis: "There are plenty of other things that I think about." Jun: "Oh, yeah? Name one." Davis: "Well, lots of things. But thinking about them hurts my head, so in order to keep my mind as razor sharp as it needs to be, I'm taking a break from thinking to play some video games." :—By this logic, Davis' head must hurt a lot. Ken: "Do you know what this means?" Minomon: "Kari spells her name 'F.Y.I.?'" Ken: "You missed my point." :—Kari contacts Ken and Minomon with information on Arukenimon. "You and I are very different. I mean, besides the obvious, you're a little flower, and I'm the most powerful Digimon on two worlds. I-I mean, you are alive, and I am just artificial. You have real feelings, and I can only imagine it, like I imagine this pain in my heart." :—'BlackWarGreymon', comparing himself to a flower. BlackWarGreymon: "What if I'm not capable of being a friend? That would prove once and for all if I have a heart or not." Agumon: "Of course you're capable! Everybody's capable of being someone's friend!" BlackWarGreymon: "But what if..." Agumon: "What if? Always with the "what if"s! What if my aunt had a mustache? She'd be my uncle!" BlackWarGreymon: "She would? Your logic confuses me." :—'Agumons attempt to reason with BlackWarGreymon is getting him nowhere. Other notes from the ''Digimon Adventure episode The Fate of Two Worlds. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The English dub title of this episode is a reference to the song of the from the 1939 film, . *The games console that Davis is playing in his home resembles a . *When Jun disconnects Davis' game, the screen shows a frog-like creature and a red slime with a face as a reference to . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Agumon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The characters in the game Davis plays are named Daisuke, Hikari, and V-mon. *This episode marks the last time that Arukenimon creates Control Spire Digimon. File:2-32 Tr-01.png|The screen displaying the characters' names }} de:Der geheimnisvolle Stein